monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Landfill Quests
In the Landfill there is a total of 7 quests to complete. For the most part, they involve chasing off pesky Mogas and helping a trash bag-like creature with her love life by cheering up a heavy guy that lives in a dryer and enjoys collecting garbage. No Dumping Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Dump Zone. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Glen: Hey, who goes there? Player: Uh, me. Glen: Me?! You don't look like me! Player: No, I mean... I'm just a Moga tamer, and I'm trying to get back home. Glen: Good luck with that, kiddo. Lately there are too many Mogas around this landfill to go wandering around lookin' for an exit. Take my advice and do the smart thing-- get yourself a nice little washer or dryer and shack up in it until the Mogas leave. Player: I'm not ready to settle down. Is there anything in this dump that can get me and my Mogas home? Glen: Not really. There's a way off this island up by the Main Office, but that's pretty far away and with the Mogas around it's gonna be trouble and... wait, you've got some Mogas? Player: Sure do. Strong ones, too. Glen: Fight the stinkin' Mogas that are tearin' the place up. quest Glen: You weren't kidding! Strong, indeed. No wonder you can just walk around like a greenhorn without caring what kind of danger you fall into. Master the Landfill Description Task: Earn all 27 stars in the Landfill. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Glen: If you master this place someday, you'd make a might fine attendant around here. You know anything about forklifts? Player: Yes, actually. I know that last year's Fancy Forking Championship was won by a man named simply "Hoppin' Rodney" who performed a wheelslap 540 forkflip, a move that's never been done successfully before. He nearly lost a fork on the landing! Glen: Let me stop you right there, I just want to know if you can drive one. Player: Oh. No, I can't. Glen: Well, we'll teach you one day after you master this island, I'm sure. Maybe. Actually, probably not, but there'll be nice things in store for you anyway. Get all 27 stars and master the Landfill and I'll clear out a little space in my dryer here for ya. quest Glen: Wow, impressive. Turns out I don't have enough room in this thing for you to come sit with me, even if I got rid of my clothes and makeshift bathroom. I'm not a good roommate anyway, but I'm still very impressed with you. A Vicious Cycle Description Task: Capture Shen at the Non-Recyclable Pile. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Glen: So you're planning on fighting your way out? That's admirable I suppose, but it's actually very dangerous here. Think about it-- ever wonder why the Zodiac Islands are so clean? Otho just banishes all the garbage away with his little doohicky. Most of it ends up right here. Well, over there, actually. Right about where you're standing. I was accidentally banishes to this place along with a big batch of garbage once, and have been sweeping this stuff into neat little piles ever since. Player: That's awful. Glen: No, it's a decent gig! You wouldn't believe the stuff that people throw away, and it's free and all mine! Little harder to get around now with all the Mogas around, though. I'm actually a bit homebound in this washing machine... It's a little depressing, actually. Tell you what, chief. I might want to go sulk a bit, but go on over to the Non-Recyclable Pile and capture Shen, that thing's been giving me trouble for a while. quest Glen: Nice, thanks. But it's starting to feel like a losing battle. Those things are everywhere. Moga Infestation Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Trashteroid Belt. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Deb: Isn't he dreamy? Player: Whoa, what?! Deb: Glen! He's so... solid and physically coherent. No sludge... very few vermin. Sigh, I think I'm in love. My heat's beating so wildly. Something in me is beating, anyway. Player: It doesn't sound like a heartbeat. It sounds more like a family of raccoons in there. Who are you? Deb: I'm Deb, I live here. Gosh, Glen's so depressed lately. This place is his baby-- his smelly, disgusting baby! It's awful to see him like this, tears me up inside. Much like a family of raccoons might. Hey, over on the Trashteroid Belt there's one of those Mogas that's been making Glen all depressed. Clean 'em up, would you? quest Deb: Nice! Glen will be pleased! Defeat Swimp Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Main Office. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Deb: Swimp's going wild! I can feel him in his little nest, he's getting real rowdy! Player: Your raccoon? He's having a fit inside your body right now? Deb: He lives there, and wow, he's really going nuts. He doesn't take kindly to you being here, I think. Hey wait, he's got Mogas?! Swimp, how'd you get a Moga in there? Player: Should I leave, or...? Deb: On the contrary, I need you to fight Swimp's Moga. It's the only way to make Glen happy! Player: That's so sweet, I think! Deb: Swimp's Moga is headed for the Main Office, take care of it! If you can get through, you'll find the Infoplane on the other side. Good luck! quest Deb: Great, thanks so much! I'm going to tell Glen the great news! Player: Wait! Can I get out of here through that office? Deb: Yup, it leads to the Infoplane. I've heard stories about that place, and I don't care for it. Player: What do you mean? Deb: It's all about organized data or computers or something. That stuff is beyond me. Glen found an electronic calculator once and used it to calculate his BMI, then he said a bad word and threw it really far. You might have better luck, though. Landfill Greatness Description Task: Capture Basilisk at The Incinerator. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Glen: Can't say I understand how you did it or why, but you're a master of this landfill now! Player: Hey, thanks! Glen: I've got a little medal that I'd offer to pin on your shirt, but it's partially rotten and smells like it's been regurgitated by something. Probably has. Instead, let me tell you something-- you'll get a shot to capture Basilisk. Use those fancy strong Mogas of yours to capture Basilisk. quest Glen: I knew you could do it. I'm real proud of you. I might even fill this sucker up with water and take a celebratory bath in your honor. Warplet Rumble Description Task: Defeat 2 Warplets at Grody Mountain. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Player: So wait, you're made of... Deb: Trash? Refuse? Waste? Player: Well, I didn't want to presume. Deb: Yes, I'm sentient garbage, thank you for noticing. It's only the entire reason Glen and I can ever be together. Player: You know, it really, really sounds like you've got raccoons inside you. Deb: They don't give me any trouble, and I don't give them any trouble. Lady Gurgles, Swimp, and Uncle Sharpclaws are very friendly. Player: Gotcha. Deb: Take care of 2 Warplet on Grody Mountain, would you? quest Deb: That's the stuff! You make this fetid trash dump feel welcoming again! Category:Quests Category:The Landfill